


Finn Drabbles

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adorable Finn (Star Wars), Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Awesome Finn (Star Wars), Badass Finn, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Finn Needs A Hug, Finn Skywalker, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Force-Sensitive Finn, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Protective Finn, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Star Wars References, Sweet Finn (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination





	1. Chapter 1

**Anon. said: " 2 + 27 with my bae Finn 💕💞"**

Yaaassss

_Finn + “Stay here tonight.” + “Kiss me.”_

* * *

 

Finn smiled at you endearingly, taking a moment to let his eyes roam over your face. “You’re still a trouble maker huh?”

You gave him a smirk in response, “Yeah…and you’re still there beside me.”

He shook his head with a soft chuckle. It had been years since you had gotten to see his smiling face, and the whole hearted laugh he had now just warmed you from the inside. It was almost as if nothing had changed from your earlier years together. When you used to hangout together, train together, go to academy classes together. As if you had never actually gone into that forsaken base.

After a moment it seemed as though Finn was mulling over the same thoughts. His shoulders slumped, his features seemed to droop. He looked as if he was actually deflating before your very eyes. The life that had been present seeming to momentarily slip out of him. 

You sighed, “Speaking of…I should probably get back.”

Finn’s eyes instantly went to you, “Why?”

“I have to go back at some point. You really think they won’t notice that I’m gone?”

His eyes traveled off again as a silence saturated between you. Almost any time you and Finn were together conversation was never an issue. It seemed after the time and events that had passed, things had changed. Neither of you really did know what to say to the other. 

“Stay here tonight.”

Your brows rose, “What?”

“Stay here. Just say your assignment got held up and due to flight conditions you had to stay longer.”

“Finn.”

Softly his hand clutched to yours, “(Y/N) please. It’s been too long, and finally seeing each other again-”

“I know! I know its exciting and weird and bittersweet, but….but Finn things have changed.”

His lips pressed into a firm line as he stared back at you, his grip on your hand tightening just a bit. Though he would likely say it, you knew this was his physical way of asking you not to leave. That and the earnest look in his eyes, calling for you.

As you felt tears nearly welling in your eyes you huffed, “You know I would stay if I could. I’ve been waiting to see you again. But…the circumstances if I don’t report back when I’m supposed to. …They’re…”

Finn’s eyes scanned over your overwhelmed self yet again before suddenly blurting out, “Kiss me.”

Your brows furrowed, “W-what?”

He gulped, suddenly nervous that he had announced his innermost thoughts. He had always wanted to kiss you when you were both in the Order. Now though, now the circumstances were different, and the kiss felt more than necessary.

“Kiss me….as a goodbye.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Anon said: " And we danced (oh) And we cried (oh) And we laughed (oh And had a really, really, really good time  I'm the anon that requested 3"**

You got it hun! I’m gonna do this one with Finn :)

_Finn + “And we danced And we cried And we laughed And had a really, really, really good time”_

* * *

 

The evening felt like something out of a dream, as if you were inside of a holo someone would watch for entertainment. Strings of lights hung from above the base courtyard, beautifully contrasting the night sky and the otherwise dim base surroundings. The energy of everyone around you was ecstatic with smiles of every variety beaming. 

Though the Resistance was nowhere near done with its mission and the First Order still operating, the night felt as though it had all come to a halt. For a moment you all could let your hair down and forget what waited beyond the atmosphere of the sky above. 

To make things even sweeter you were basking in this bliss with someone you had been fortunate to share the past year with. Finn. You had been lucky enough to meet him when he had defected from the Order and when he recovered from his injuries you instantly acquired his friendship. 

All through the night he danced with you, spinning you with an ecstatic grin. Even the songs he did not know he managed to find a rhythm to follow, ensuring that your whirlwind didn’t end. He had gotten you on a such a high of laughing and dancing along that you almost forgot you were still on the base. All you knew was that your gut was aching and your eyes watering with joy and your feet were sore. 

Now you slowly swayed over the same courtyard, your head peacefully resting against Finn’s chest. You hummed in content as you nestled closer to him. 

“I wish every night could be like this.”

Finn smiled as he rubbed your back gently, “I do too.”

You sighed as your eyes gently closed, “At least we got this before the big mission.”

Finn sighed, suddenly looking off into the distance. Though he was fairly honest with you about how he was feeling, he tried not to worry you with his concerns. One of them being missions. Now that he was as essential as he was to the Resistance, there was no telling if he would return.

“Yeah. …(Y/N)?”

“Hmm?”

“When it’s all said and done can you make me a promise?”

Lifting your head from his chest you met his eyes with furrowed brows.

“Of course. Anything.”

He smiled subtly, “Save the last dance for me?”

You shook your head with a chuckle, “Be honest how long were you waiting to use that line?”

“A while, I think it was pretty smooth timing if I do say so myself.”

You giggled as you laid your head against his chest again.

“I promise.”

Finn smiled as he brought his hand to your back again as he continued to sway you, leaning his cheek against the top of your head.  


	3. Chapter 3

**Anon said: " Number 47 with Finn, please."**

Oo yess! 

_Finn + “We go on three…”_

* * *

 

Adrenaline was pulsing at an all time through your veins. Your heart felt as though it were beating between your ears. Ragged breaths and the swishing sound of air passing by you were all that you could really focus on. That, and the destination ahead of you.

Finn suddenly broke the sudden silence as he regarded you with a quick turn of his head, “We’re almost there (Y/N)!”

You nodded a little out of breath. Just as you and Finn rapidly approached the destination before you, you felt your heart nearly take a freefall along with your insides. Instinctively Finn threw his arm out in front of you, pushing you back with as much force as he could muster as you both scurried to slow your footing. As rocks flew off the edge you and Finn both looked down with wide eyes. It was a dead end. Or at least a very large gap that seemed like an end.

Looking behind you Finn instinctively shifted his arm again, this time to shield you from the threat daring to approach. Finn was never one to lose hope, however the odds in this situation were not any easy fix. That is until he looked forward once more.

Seeing the still body of water beneath you both, sitting significantly low from the edge of the ledge you were on, Finn nodded to himself. As if confirming to himself the plan he was envisioning.

“(Y/N) hold my hand.”

You turned to him with furrowed brows, “Finn this isn’t the time to-”

“No seriously take my hand!”

With a skeptical but willing hand you slid into Finn’s grip while he gave your hand a squeeze. 

“Alright.” He sighed, “We go on three…”

You faced him once again with brows furrowed, “What?”

“One.”

Looking down before you, you were easily able to assemble Finn’s plan. You were also instantly not a fan considering there was no way to know what was in that water.

“Finn!”

“Two!”

You turned forward again as Finn’s grip grew tighter, “I don’t-”

“Three!”

With only subtle warning Finn flung you both forward off of the edge of the ledge, earning a shrill shriek from you. Soon enough the terrifying free fall was met with a large splash and submersion of water in your nostrils. 

Floating back up to the surface, gasping for sweet air and paddling, Finn popped up beside you. Unlike you however, he only took a few gasps before giving you a slight tug towards him. 

Shaking your head you smirked up at him, “What would I do without you?”

He smirked down at you, “Stars only knows (Y/N).”


	4. Chapter 4

**Anon said: " If you’re still taking requests, could you do fifteen with Finn please?"**

Yis!

_Finn + “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”_

* * *

 

It was official. The Resistance had finally won the war! Glee and relief spread through the galaxy like wild fire. It seemed as though the feeling was palpable even across the cosmos. You could feel the joy of others, even those systems away. 

On the Resistance base, it was as if you had the galaxy’s weight lifted off your shoulders. Joy and pride bursting from everyone like the fireworks in the sky. Especially bursting from people like you and Finn. You, a technician on the base, were more than relieved to know that for once your days would not be filled with the dread and possibility of what was to come. No more would the sirens on the base bring your hairs to stand on end. 

And in knowing that feeling you could only imagine how someone like Finn felt. Finn, although taking a solemn moment of relief, was beaming from ear to ear. You could tell his heart was just bursting with joy and pride as he congratulated almost every single person he came across on the base. 

Although some may have grown tired of such festive antics, Finn seemed to be floating straight through the celebration on cloud 9. That cloud also carried both of you to the center of the celebration on the landing dock. 

With that signature handsome smile Finn tried to usher you in, “Come on (Y/N)!”

He, Poe and Rey had been dancing together for the last 3 minutes as you had merely stood on the side and observed. You shook your head slightly.

“I’m fine! Keep dancing!”

Finn shook his head as he gave you a little smirk, “I’m not letting you go that easy!”

With a gentle but firm squeeze Finn took each of your hands in his own as he gave you a little tug forward. As your eyes slightly widened you allowed your feet to move with him, gliding past pilots and technicians alike to the near center where Poe, Rey and now Rose were all joyfully dancing together to the music. Getting to a good spot Finn finally turned around to give you a smile and nod of encouragement.

“Come on now!”

You wanted to refuse again, and tell him you weren’t a dancer, but seeing the way he looked at you, feeling the energy of everyone around you. You weren’t so sure you wanted to refuse. It _was_ more than just the average joyous occasion. 

Giving him a smile in return you gave his hand a light squeeze. With a small cheer he began to pull you along for a dance. At first you were taken aback at how quickly he was suddenly moving his feet. That was until you heard the song. It was a song from your home planet. 

Before you could even try to control it an enormous smile split across your face as your heart swelled. Within an instant you fell right into step with Finn, not even acknowledging the others around you. You were sure he was starting to feel that too as his smile only grew, soon trying to keep up his pace with your own. 

As the song came to an end, after a couple of minutes of pure joyful bliss with Finn, you felt as though the world was finally becoming apparent again. As if its rapid spinning on an axis came to a sudden stop. Giving Finn a breathy laugh at the end he took a step back, taking a moment to give you a round of applause.

“Wow.”

You gave him a wink, “Thanks I’m here every week.”

He laughed as he came to sling an arm over your shoulder, “I didn’t know you could dance like that!”

You shrugged, “Just didn’t have much time to do it before.”

His smile fell a little. While you worried he was suddenly somber by the change in your tone, you noted the look in his eyes. It was sincere and content.

“Well we’re going to have more than enough time now. To do whatever we want.”

You beamed at him, “I can’t wait.”


End file.
